narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Fujikami
Sakuya Hatake (はたけ 咲夜, Hatake Sakuya, née Fujikami (藤神)) is a Jōnin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and is a renowned medical-nin. She is a descendant of Uzushiogakure's disbanded Fujikami clan. Her experiences during her childhood led her to abandon the village after an encounter with Obito Uchiha, and pursue his plan to create an ideal world. Following the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakuya would be pardoned for her crimes by the Hokage. She would go on to eventually marry Kakashi Hatake and raise two children. Background Early Life Sakuya was born into the noble Fujikami Clan in Uzushiogakure during the Second Shinobi World War. Sakuya, albeit unexpected, was extremely cherished by her parents. At the time of her birth, proper medical care had been continuously declining due to war efforts, and Sakuya's mother suffered a premature death due to postpartum hemorrhaging following her daughter's birth. This left Sakuya in the care of her father, Tsutsuji. Sakuya became a prodigy of the clan after her birth, when it was revealed she was born with the condition heterochromia iridum, a genetic mutation that results in a difference of coloration in the irises of a person or animal. Sakuya's left eye is a much darker shade of pink, a characteristic of the branch house (分家, bunke), while her right eye is much lighter, a characteristic of the clan's main house (宗家, sōke). According to the clan's legend, a child born with characteristics of both houses was destined to lead the clan into an age of prosperity. Sakuya was left in the care of her father and fled to Konohagakure for shelter, following the destruction of their village. Sakuya's father was a skilled shinobi, and made a fair living in Konohagakure. Sakuya's father was very caring and loving. While not away on missions or war efforts, he dedicated his life to his daughter. Sadly, her father was killed during a mission to Amegakure just before the official end of the Second Shinobi World War. Sakuya was three years old. Following her father's death, Sakuya was left in the care of the two remaining Fujikami Clan elder's, Erika and Shion Fujikami. With the ever impending Third Shinobi World War, Konoha pushed to enroll students at young ages and genin were tasked with much higher rank missions. Sakuya was enrolled at the Shinobi Academy only a year later, when she was four years old. She enrolled the same year as Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. There, she quickly became friends with Rin Nohara and Kurenai Yūhi. Sakuya dedicated much of her time to her studies and Academy assignments. She received consistently high test scores and showed exponential promise with ninjutsu techniques and chakra control. Outside of class, Sakuya spent most of her time either with Rin and Kurenai, or she spent time studying. As a child, Sakuya was always carrying a satchel of medical supplies such as band-aids, wraps and ointments. Many times she could be found helping her fellow classmates with small cuts and bruises, and often stood up to bullies, becoming a well-known supporter of others. Erika and Shion pushed Sakuya to learn proper etiquette and traditions of her clan. This led to her being very mannerly and polite, even into her adulthood. During her childhood she learned a number of traditions and customs related to her clan. They encouraged Sakuya to study music and dance. Because of this, Sakuya is a very skilled hostess, and is very knowledgeable of traditional fan dances, something that would later contribute to her tessenjutsu abilities. Third Shinobi World War At age eight, Sakuya graduated from the Shinobi Academy as one of the top of her class at. Following her graduation, she was placed on a four-man cell with Ume Kimura (木村 梅, Kimura Ume), a well known tessenjutsu user as her sensei. She continued to diligently study medical-ninjutsu and by the official start of the Third Shinobi World War, she had become a qualified medical-nin. She and her teammates quickly rose to chūnin status, and began participating in much higher rank missions as time went on. During the war, Sakuya began to lose her teammates as time went on. Despite her skills in medical-ninjutsu, she felt she was unable to properly defend her comrades when the time came. She was determined to become a more powerful kunoichi. Sakuya inherited Ume's giant folding fan, and began training in tessenjutsu techniques on top of her medical-ninjutsu studies. Sakuya exhausted herself during the Third Shinobi World War. After learning of Tsunade and her legendary medical skills, she became inspired to follow the same path. She began studying chakra control and eventually began to store chakra in order to achieve Tsunade's renowned Strength of a Hundred Seal and Creation Rebirth techniques. Due to her efforts in the war, Sakuya learned to revert portions of her chakra to successfully perform missions and medical requirements. She quickly rises to the rank of jōnin towards the end of the war and becomes renown as a highly skilled kunoichi. Following Rin Nohara's death, Sakuya was one of the shinobi reinforcements that retrieved her body and Kakashi from their mission. Sakuya waited for Kakashi to awake in the Konoha Hospital and demanded answers for her closest friend's death. Kakashi inevitably said nothing. Despite this, she explained how Rin had cared for him and Obito. She promised that she would be there to support him, a promise that she had made to Rin prior, and she quickly became a close companion. Though, Kakashi was not exactly enthralled with Sakuya's sudden desire to acknowledge him, he did occasionally enjoy her company. Sakuya quickly became worried for Kakashi and his cold and numb nature. The two were frequently sent on missions together. Though, Kakashi felt he and Sakuya had never had a very close or positive relationship. More often than not, he acted oblivious to her existence, and treated her as she was there to only provide support when he needed it. Sakuya, however, began to grow feelings for Kakashi and came to fondly admire him. ANBU Career When Kakashi became a member of ANBU, Sakuya grew concerned. She felt as though she needed to constantly protect her remaining friends after the losses in her earlier life and grew to be very anxious in nature. She requested to speak with the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and requested that he place her into ANBU along with Kakashi. Concerned for his own student's wellfare, Minato agreed to allow Sakuya into the ANBU, and instructed that she be there to support Kakashi in any case, hoping that Sakuya might be able to pull his former student out of the depression he had fallen into. Kakashi and Sakuya Personality As a child, Sakuya was very sweet and friendly girl. She had a deeply caring personality towards her village and comrades. She often spent her time supporting others and healing small bumps and scrapes of her classmates dring her years at the Academy. During her younger years, she was extremely polite and considerate, traits that would stay with her into adulthood. At times she was quite shy and did not like attention. She was always under confident in her abilities and felt that her colleagues and superiors were simply over-exaggerating when it came to complimenting her skills. As she grew older, she became more confident in her abilities and accepted that she was was a skilled kunoichi with time. Sakuya is a very light and soft-spoken person. She does not frequently voice her opinion in public, though she is quick to do so in private conversations. She doesn't like drawing attention to herself and prefers to be looked over in a crowd. She does not care about popularity very much, but she doesn't like to be seen in a negative light. If she wrongs another, she would have done so by accident and would apologize profusely. She wishes to be seen in a positive light in any situation. She believes that everything happens for a reason and that she shouldn't blame herself, or others for things they cannot control. Though at times this is very hard to follow, she strives to remain as positive as she can be in any situation. Sakuya follows the concept of "mono no aware" (物の哀れ), literally meaning "the pathos of things" but also can be translated as "an empathy toward things", or "a sensitivity to ephemera." This is the Japanese term for the awareness of impermanence (無常, mujō), and is an aspect of cultural tradition associated with Buddhist influence. This is often associated with cherry blossoms, hence her frequent association with the flower. Furthermore, cherry blossoms often represent exquisite beauty and volatility, has often been associated with mortality and graceful, readily acceptance of destiny and karma; all of which play major parts in Sakuya's psyche. Sakuya is a very caring and endearing person. She believes that all life is precious and that everyone deserves a chance. She tends to trust others very easily, although this can often lead to bad intentions. Despite this, Sakuya continues to persevere with her beliefs and gives most the benefit of the doubt. Sakuya is a very supportive person and is quite known as such. She is willing to help most without expecting anything in return. She often puts others above herself, especially her children and significant other. Overall, Sakuya is best represented as an epiphany of love and compassion. Despite these positive characteristics, Sakuya is not without flaw. At times, she can be very easily annoyed and temperamental. She often suppresses her feelings, and that eventually leads to a very emotional and volatile outburst. At times, even the smallest of things can prompt an emotional breakdown. Sakuya is a very sensitive person. Although this allows her to better perceive other's emotions, this also leaves her very exposed. She takes most things to heart, sometimes even things meant as a joke, and often hovers over such things very negatively. She is concerned very often, especially if she feels that something is wrong. This can often aggravate others, as she is insistent to resolve any conflict as soon as possible, even if there isn't any. If she feels that there is an issue, she is certain there is actually an issue. She can also be very quick to assume with little information, which although can be practical in dangerous situations, does not benefit her in most individual affairs. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Being born prior to the Third Shinobi World War, Sakuya, among many other Genin, went through extensive training and high-level mission experience at an early age. Sakuya is a highly skilled and talented kunoichi who specializes in medical ninjutsu and long-ranged combat. As a genin, it was apparent that Sakuya had great potential with medical-ninjutsu and so her focus became intense training in the medical field. However, following the deaths of many of her friends during the Third Shinobi World War, Sakuya had become determined to be a powerful kunoichi, able to defend herself and friends. She rises to the rank of jōnin by the age of twelve during the Kakashi Gaiden, and she has become renown for her medical skills and tessenjutsu techniques. Chakra Control & Physical Prowess Sakuya is rarely seen using taijutsu techniques. In most combat situations, she tends to rely on her wind release ninjutsu and tessenjutsu. However, in close range combat, she is shown to have proficient use of taijutsu with her chakra enhanced strength techniques. Sakuya has excellent control over her chakra, a necessary skill to her job as a medical-nin. Sakuya's most defining skill is her proficiency with chakra control. She is able to perform jutsus with great efficiency, and without wasting chakra. Because of this, she has a natural talent for medical ninjutsu and tessenjutsu techniques. Though very rarely used, Sakuya is able to build up chakra into her fists and feet, releasing the chakra on contact with a target that allows her to give the illusion of a tremendous amount of strength. More often than not, she uses this technique alongside her tessenjutsu, building up chakra into her fan rather than her fists or her feet. With this technique, she has enough strength to cause significant damage to buildings, and landscapes. Defensively, Sakuya is able to create a small build up of chakra throughout her entire body to improve her stamina against close ranged attacks. Sakuya learned of Tsunade's technique, the Strength of a Hundred Seal, as a genin and quickly took interest in it and other techniques Tsunade had created. During the Third Shinobi World War, she started to gradually store chakra into the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. This took several years to accomplish. When the seal is released, Sakuya has access to all of the accumulated chakra. She typically uses this extra chakra to heal injuries or perform stronger or enhanced tessenjutsu techniques. She is also able to transfer chakra to others to replenish or amplify their own. Ninjutsu Sakuya's natures include Wind, Yin, and her clan's kekkei Genkai, Petal Release. Ninjutsu is Sakuya's greatest skill set and she uses these techniques more frequently than any other. Medical Ninjutsu Sakuya's most prominent skill is medical ninjutsu. Thanks to her refined chakra control, Sakuya is easily able to heal fatal injuries, perform surgeries, and counteract poison effects. began studying medical-ninjutsu since she had graduated from the Shinobi Academy. During the Third Shinobi World War, she was able to successfully perform surgeries and severe medical treatments entirely on her own. She began storing her chakra to achieve the Strength of a Hundred Seal around the time she became a prominent medical-nin but did not successfully achieve this feat until five years later. By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakuya is able to place her body in a state in which it heals itself, so she doesn't need to stop combat to treat her injuries or even be affected by them. She continues to put these skills to good use following the Fourth Shinobi World War by working in the Konoha Hospital. She is capable of performing difficult operations with ease, developing antidotes, and performing more standard medical responsibilities. Sakuya is highly knowledgeable of medicine and medical-ninjutsu and is often found studying old and new techniques to better her knowledge. Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation Sakuya wields a giant iron fan in battle, which she uses in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to create severe torrents. In addition, she uses her fan in tandem with taijutsu techniques, using the fan as a makeshift club, or to block attacks. The fan is made of some sort of metal, as it is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Inscribed on her fan are three cherry blossoms that are spaced equally across its length. As she opens the fan, the more symbols that are revealed, the more powerful her fan and tessenjutsu techniques are. She is capable of creating powerful slicing whirlwinds that she is capable of controlling with her chakra. These wind release techniques allow her to participate in long ranged combat as well as deflect or divert most ranged attacks. Stronger variations of her wind release techniques can be used to counter certain sound wave attacks. She is capable of using her tessenjutsu techniques both offensively and defensively. Sakuya infuses all of her tessenjutsu techniques with her chakra, the same way that Sakura and Tsunade build their chakra in their fists and release it upon contact with a target. Because of this, most of Sakuya's offensive techniques involve cherry blossom petals. At times, they are extremely useful for camouflage, poison and surprise attacks, depending on the situation. There are even times when the petals serve no real purpose at all. No one is quite sure where this attribute came from, but many believe it is due to Sakuya's clan lineage, as their founder was well known for her love and use of cherry blossoms. They believe the petals are released due to how much chakra Sakuya infuses her tessenjutsu attacks with. She is also shown to be capable of using her wind nature without the use of her fan, as she is shown to create small breezes with cherry blossom petals to entertain others. Intelligence While attending the Academy, Sakuya received consistently high test scores. She was able to complete the written portions of her Chūnin Exams without cheating, something that genin were not typically capable of doing. Sakuya is capable of making quick observations and successfully guess an opponent's tactics in a very brief amount of time. Likewise, Sakuya is very intuitive and is very highly analytically skilled. Sakuya has an above average memory and is capable of connecting information quickly and consistently. Because of this, she can very quickly solve puzzles and form hypothesis seemingly with ease. Sakuya is a very keen analyst and strategist. In combat, she is able to easily deduce an opponent's techniques and weaknesses and will use this to her advantage. She is a very quick learner and is often able to mimic other techniques and strategies with ease, and is able to master these techniques with little to no explanation. She is extremely observational and is able to learn different jutsu and techniques through studying, observation, and practice. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Stats Part I Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * "Saku" (咲) means "blossom," and "ya" (夜) means "night." "Fuji" (藤) means "wisteria," and "kami" (神) means "god," or "goddess." * "Sakuya" is also the name of a Japanese deity, renowned as the blossom-princess and a symbol of delicate earthly life. * Her Settei sheets show that the high-heeled boots that Sakuya wears in Part I and forward add 5 cm (1.96 in) to her height. * According to the databook(s): ** Sakuya's hobbies are flower arrangement and amezaiku. ** Sakuya wishes to fight Obito Uchiha. ** Sakuya has completed 55 official missions: 18 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 2 S-rank. ** Sakuya's favorite foods are whole grain rice, chicken, and onigiri, while her least favorite foods are very spicy foods, chocolate, and most seafood. ** Her favorite word is "love" (愛, Ai). ** Sakuya's favorite phrases are "Love is like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it." * According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Her attributes are: 100 in strength, 160 in negotiation, 180 in chakra and intelligence, 140 in perception, and 140 in dexterity. ** She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Ninjutsu: ★★★★★ *** Observation: ★★★★★ *** Manners: ★★★★★ *** Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting: ★★★★☆ *** Espionage: ★★★★★ *** Scientific Knowledge: ★★★★★ *** Medical Ninjutsu: ★★★★★ * Most of Sakuya's jutsus and abilities involve cherry blossom petals. This derives from her association with the flower itself and it's symbolism. Many of her Wind Release jutsus produce blossoms and petals, seemingly from nowhere, serving as a unique attribute to Sakuya herself. As to where this attribute originates, remains a mystery. Some believe the jutsu's specialties derive from the Fujikami clan's lineage. Reference Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and the associated franchise © Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. Boruto: Naruto Next Generations and the associated franchise :copyright: Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. Many of the images seen on this page are "edits" or images that I have essentially used a base for. All of the original images are from the anime series or the manga and are © Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. I do not claim any ownership of these images aside from the character design and any original artwork done by me. If you would like the original image for any of the pictures in my gallery, please feel free to send me a personal message! All of my artwork and edits are created in Paint Tool SAI 2 and Clip Studio Paint. All of my work is done completely by hand. Please, if you have concerns about the legitimacy of my work, contact me personally.